Metroid: The Pirate Raid
by nitnit
Summary: Part one of how the Space Pirates found Samus
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The fateful mission  
  
Welcome Admin user  
  
Input Command: Planet Analysis  
  
Planet Analysis...  
  
Which Planet: K-2L  
  
Analyzing ...  
  
K-2L  
  
Small planet capable of life. Home to many Humanoid like creatures...  
  
Population: About 45 Billion Main Species: Human Main Export: Mining Goods Main Import: Military Goods Wealth Bracket: Average Space Pirate Federation Points: 7 points a specimen, 4 per a unit of goods  
  
"Sounds good to me boss" Kaldoss said. Kaldoss was a lowly Level 1 Crewman onboard of the Pirate Z, a space pirate ship looking for it's next mission. "Hmm... It seems that this planet should have some more humans." replied Qualex. He was the main captain here. "Those are the funnest!" Lalex said excitedly. Lalex was a very barbaric pirate whom enjoyed tormenting the "specimens". "I like it how they squirm when we inject the 'stuff'." he loudly added. "You brute! They are merely for study, not to play with." Exclaimed an angry Talok. Talok was one of the quiet type. While many of the others enjoyed fighting and getting as much wealth as possible, Talok enjoyed observing specimens and exploring the galaxy. "Lets get one with the mission" Qualex commanded. "All personnel to the briefing room immediately." Ordered the intercom system aboard the ship. About 79 Space Pirates all entered the large room. The ship had been placed on auto pilot. A determined Qualex began to brief: "The Space Pirate federation wishes for us to become more productive in our flights, and we need to keep our jobs. To do so we shall raid the planet known as K-2L. Please tune your Onboard menus to channel 7-B." All at about the same time 68 obedient non admin crew members all pressed buttons on handheld screen. This had shown them their target planet. "You all know what to do." The large ship started to dock about 500 miles above the planet. About 35 small ships came out of the Pirate Z. Each ship contained 2 pirates. There were 9 crew members left on the Z. This select crew included Qualex himself. "Alright units here are your commands. Alpha team, you explore main city A. Beta team, you explore main city D, and all other units wait for coordinates. " Qualex had patched this through from the Pirate Z. Each team had about 15 ships, they had to act fast before they were noticed and intercepted by the planet's security force. Or even worse, highly recognized by them.  
  
To be continued in  
  
Chapter 2: A small girl by the name of Samus 


	2. A girl named Samus

Chapter 2: A girl named Samus  
  
Note: In the advanced galaxy this story is set in each planet is separated  
into a coordinate grid with 4 sides so there are three numbers and one  
letter.  
It was a quiet day on section 12,N,65,3 of K-2L. This was the exact location of a small town named Xades. Xades was home to special someone, a very young human named Samus. Samus was a young female whom had to live by herself at the young age of 7. Samus's parents had died for reasons unknown to her after one month of her birth. Until the age of 5 she was kept alive by giving monks near the local Religion center. At 5, with only a rough education and knowledge of the English language she had to live inside of a small hut like home by herself. She worked as a servant for a wealthy man and her life was a struggle for survival.  
It just so happened that a certain Space Pirate raid was going on at the same time and that two pirates named Lalex and Kaldoss were assigned to go to the exact location of 12, N, 65, 3. "Remember Lalex, drive carefully!" Kaldoss said frightfully. "Shut up before I kill you" an angry Lalex replied. The small ship had room left for one more human. They had already taken three other humans and a monkey (Lalex wanted a pet and Kaldoss was to frightened to argue" This is along with the 50 pounds of gold that was mandatory by Qualex. If Lalex weren't in the ship then Kaldoss might of stopped him, but the stupid but strong Lalex flew directly into the town. This had scared the town dwellers to almost no end.  
Seeing this as not good Kaldoss made him throw down about 50 flash grenades, and put on their visors so that they could raid in peace. Lalex, thinking of the word Grenade agreed and down went 52 flash grenades literally blinding the residents of Xades for about an hour, and on went the visors so that they could get what they came for. The three captured humans were all adults in separate cells in solitary parts of the ship, but Lalex wanted a small human to torture. To their own eventual downfall they chose Samus. 


	3. Aboard the Pirate Z

Chapter Three  
Aboard the Pirate Z  
  
Lalex and Kaldoss were heading back to the Pirate Z. "I sure hope that no one noticed us" Kaldoss said timidly. "Bah, those grenades were boring. I mean no one got hurt." Whined Lalex. "How can you be complaining about that when we might get fired?" replied an astonished Kaldoss. They entered and took out their new "specimens" and placed them into separate cells. Next they brought the 50 pounds of gold to Qualex. "Why is there a monkey here? They aren't very good specimens." Qualex questioned. "I wanted a new friend" Said an embarrassed Lalex. Little did Lalex know the Qualex had intentionally left the intercom system on so then all of the crew could here this. All throughout the next day all of the other crew laughed at Lalex about the monkey.  
Samus sat in her cell, she was cold and confused. However, she didn't mind the cold, she was used to it. All of those winters alone made Samus a very mature 7 year old. In fact, she acted like an adult. Samus saw the monkey and realized that something along the lines of being abducted by aliens was going on. Across the room she heard a voice yell out "Help me!" Samus wished that she could get out. She wanted to go home to her lonely little hut. A space pirate patrolling the cells came by and made the person be quiet by threatening to kill him. At that moment Samus knew that something was wrong.  
"Why are we in here?" she asked the pirate. "huh? Oh it's the little one. Aren't you asking some pretty adult questions there? Beg to get out and I will consider" The pirate thought of this as amusing. "I beg that you let me out" said one of the other humans. "I told you to shut up!" The pirate now had his gun pointed at the man. "hehehe, I know what to do with trouble makers like you!" the pirate left. "Who are you?" Samus asked the man. The man was rocking back and forth in a ball. "coward" Samus muttered.  
The lights turned off and some of the prisoners yelled in surprised. The next morning four pirate bodyguards and a scientist came down the hallway. The scientist had a needle in his hand. "open it" said the scientist rather quietly. The scientist was Talok. One of the guards opened the cell. The man was shaking uncontrollably. Talok went in. "sorry, but this is for the name of science." Talok said this and then injected the fluid into the man. Talok stepped out and the guards shut the cell door. "You see this? We'll do it to any of you worms if you act up! Only next time it will be something worse!" The man's head began to mutate and deform. A tentacle came out of his chest and ripped through his shirt. Then more hideous things continued to happen (I don't wanna scare the young ones.).  
Samus observed her surroundings, looking for a way out. She found a small wire like piece of metal. Next she started to pick at the lock. It didn't work. She was trying many different small objects within her reach when she heard the footsteps of a space pirate. It came closer and Samus quickly hid the wires, but the pirate knew something was up. He held his gun right up to her head. "What were you doing?" asked the pirate. At this time Samus knew that she either had to tell the truth and get mutated, or tell a lie and hope that they don't figure it out. "Nothing" replied Samus.  
The Pirate then asked "someone tell me what she was doing or I will kill all of you." The threatening pirate said. "You have 5 minutes" he added. After two minutes one of the prisoners snapped and told that she had been trying to pick the lock. "well, well, well. You tried to pick the lock. Tsk, tsk ,tsk. You should know better then that" The pirate said in a voice that belittled Samus. "What will we do with you?" The pirate questioned himself.  
  
To be continued in chapter 4 


	4. Lalex

Metroid: The pirate raid  
Chapter 4  
Lalex  
  
Samus could feel the hunger rising in her. She longed to be free of the Pirate Z. A few rooms over Lalex was getting yelled at by Qualex. "You blithering infidel! I commanded you to take only humans and the required materials, and yet you take this primate". "s-s sorry boss. I thought that a human was a monkey..." Lalex was put in his place. "NOT EVEN YOU ARE THAT STUPID!" Lalex left, angry and humiliated. "Oh ya! Well I'll let someone out! That's what I'll do!" thought Lalex to himself. That was as best as poor stupid Lalex could come up with. He pondered about which person would make Qualex the angriest to let out. Then he remembered, Samus was about to soon be injected with the "stuff". That night Lalex snuck out and edged closer to the prison cells. However, Lalex had the IQ of well, a turtle. He entered the room just as the others were coming to inject the stuff. Lalex then loudly ran to Samus's cell, and started banging on the lock. "What the hell are you doing?" Samus asked, "Getting you out!" Lalex replied. The lock finally burst open. "Come little one" Lalex commanded Samus. At the time the other Pirates noticed them and started chasing Lalex and Samus. "go into the escape pod and hit activate. I don't know where it will go, but you will be safe." Then Lalex prepared to fight off the other Pirates. "What is your name?" Samus asked as she headed towards the escape pod. "Lalex". Then the slaughter began. Lalex was torn to shreds. As they ran toward Samus she got inside and at the last second hit the activate button. She made it. 


End file.
